Does this feel wrong?
by respiroharry
Summary: Elena stava cucinando quando squillò il telefono. Ed era strano, perché lei aspettava sempre che fosse lui a farlo, con il suo grembiule e quel sorriso che sapeva di primavera. Per questo si disse che forse era stato un segno del destino che avesse scelto, proprio quella sera, di cucinare, per fargli una sorpresa. Perché nessuno avrebbe mai mangiato quell'orrenda lasagna
1. Moments Of Impact

_"_ _My theory is about moments, moments of impact.  
My theory is that these moments of impact, these flashes of high intensity that completely turn your life upside down, actually end up defining who we are.  
The thing is, each one of us is the sum total of every moment that we ever experienced, with all the people we've ever known and it's these moments that become our history.  
Like our own personal greatest hits of memories that we play and replay in our minds over and over again.  
So that's my theory.  
That these moments of impact define who we are.  
But what I never considered was what if one day you could no longer remember any of them."  
Channing Tatum, The VOW_

Elena Gilbert stava girando il sugo quando le squillò il telefono.  
Sì, il sugo.  
Ed era strano, curioso, perché lei non cucinava mai, aspettava sempre che fosse lui a farlo, con il suo grembiulino bordeaux e quel sorriso che sapeva di primavera.  
Lei lo guardava, seduta su una sedia, dopo aver apparecchiato la tavola, e lui le parlava della sua giornata, di quanta gente era entrata nella sua piccola libreria, di tutte le storie che gli avevano raccontato, del sogno che aveva fatto la notte precedente o di quel film che dovevano obbligatoriamente andare a vedere.  
Ed Elena lo ascoltava, sorridendo, dava ad ogni sua parola un peso enorme, perché non basta una vita intera per conoscere una persona, si diceva sempre, ma lei voleva imparare ad amare ogni piccola parte di Stefan.  
Per questo si disse che forse era stato un segno del destino il fatto che avesse scelto, proprio quella sera, di cucinare, per fargli una sorpresa.  
Perché nessuno avrebbe mai mangiato quell'orrenda lasagna.


	2. Capitolo 1

"Dovete farmi entrare!"  
"Signorina, purtroppo al momento non è possibile."  
"Ma io devo vederlo!"  
"Elena"  
La ragazza si voltò, passandosi una mano al di sotto degli occhi per asciugarsi le lacrime che non volevano smetterla di inondare il suo viso.  
"Meredith" sospirò, nel vedere il volto di chi l'aveva chiamata. "Meredith per favore, devo vederlo, devo capire che è successo, sapere come sta…" Singhiozzò, senza nemmeno tentare di contenersi. "Ti prego."  
"Elena, ascoltami, non possiamo. Sta per entrare in sala operatoria."  
"In sala operatoria?" Ripeté, senza fiato. Si sentiva come se avesse ingoiato degli spilli, la gola le esplodeva ad ogni respiro.  
"Io non so come dirtelo, lui…ha avuto un incidente in auto. Un furgoncino non ha frenato in tempo e ha preso in pieno la macchina da dietro, l'urto è stato troppo e Stefan è volato fuori dal parabrezza."  
Elena dovette sedersi. Si appoggiò su una di quelle scomodissime sedie da ospedale, perché se non lo avesse fatto era sicura che sarebbe caduta per terra. Non poteva accettarlo, era qualcosa che il suo cervello si rifiutava completamente di elaborare una seconda volta. Aveva delle fitte al cuore, così forti da poterci svenire. "Stefan è….volato…." Farfugliò, incapace di mettere in ordine una frase.  
"Sarò onesta con te, va bene?" Le disse Meredith, posandole una mano sulla spalla, ed Elena annuì. Voleva la verità, per quanto dolorosa e inaccettabile questa potesse essere, ma aveva bisogno di sapere e come stava realmente Stefan. "È arrivato qui con un' emorragia cerebrale, per questo stiamo correndo in sala operatoria. Dobbiamo rimuovere la massa ematica e fermare il sanguinamento."  
"Allora vai." Disse, con un filo di voce. Non voleva far perdere tempo a nessuno, perché un solo minuto sarebbe potuto essere essenziale, e non poteva nemmeno pensare a ciò che sarebbe potuto succedere. "Ti prego Meredith, salvalo."

 _Mystic Falls, 2012  
"Signorina Gilbert? Allora, facciamo notte?"  
"Mi scusi professor Tanner, io… non me lo ricordo."  
"Cominciamo male." Commentò lui, acido. Elena abbassò la testa e si sistemò una ciocca di capelli, nervosa ed imbarazzata per la pessima figura che aveva appena fatto. Ma in fin dei conti era il primo giorno di scuola, e lei non si sarebbe certo aspettata che avrebbero iniziato in quel modo, anche se forse, conoscendo il professore, ci sarebbe dovuta arrivare.  
In ogni caso, passò il resto dell'ora a torturarsi le unghie, evitando lo sguardo di Tanner come la peste, timorosa che gli chiedesse qualcos'altro, e quando suonò la campanella saltò in piedi come una molla. Letteralmente. Tanto che travolse un povero malcapitato al quale fece cadere tutto ciò che aveva in mano.  
"Mi dispiace, mi dispiace." Raccolse un libro e qualche foglio da terra il più velocemente possibile, continuando a scusarsi.  
"Non volevo, davvero."  
"È tutto a posto."  
Elena sollevò lo sguardo, sentendo una voce estranea, che non le ricordava nessuno dei suoi compagni di classe. Il ragazzo che si trovò davanti era alto, aveva le braccia muscolose e dei tratti molto particolari, ma le piacquero subito. Si disse che forse, quello era il più bel ragazzo che il liceo di Mystic Falls avesse mai visto.  
"Sei nuovo?" Chiese, esplorando gli occhi verde muschio dello sconosciuto. "Sì." Si limitò a dire, intimidito, mentre le guance gli si coloravano un po'. Lei allora gli sorrise, tentando di metterlo a suo agio.  
"Piacere, Elena Gilbert." Allungò la mano. "Nonostante questo inizio turbolento, sappi che puoi contare su di me se hai domande sulla scuola o dubbi di qualsiasi genere, non esitare."  
"Ti ringrazio molto. Piacere, Stefan Salvatore." _

Erano passate tre ore, e le tasche di Elena ormai erano vuote. Aveva speso tutte le sue monetine in caffè, peggiorando la situazione, perché si sentiva un vero e proprio fascio di nervi dotato di gambe e braccia. Fissava con insistenza la porta della sala operatoria, sperando che Meredith Fell uscisse e le dicesse che era andato tutto bene, che l'amore della sua vita sarebbe tornato a casa con lei, e si chiese quanto ancora avrebbe resistito prima di avere un crollo.  
"Elena?"  
"Caroline, grazie a Dio." Le andò in contro, stringendola forte, sperando di calmarsi un po' tra le braccia di quella che ormai considerava sua sorella. Ma non accadde.  
"Come sta?"  
"Non lo so, nessuno mi dice niente. Non sono ancora mai usciti da lì ed io non so più che pensare, voglio dire, sarà un cattivo segno? Oppure no?"  
"No, no. Ei, ascoltami. Ascoltami." Caroline le prese il volto tra le mani e tentò un sorriso incoraggiante. "Lui è forte, e anche tu lo sei. Ne uscirete, andrà tutto bene, e vedrai che tra un mese ci saremo scordati di tutto questo e voi due sarete tornati a fare invidia a tutta Mystic Falls."  
"Io non lo so, non…"  
"La Signora Gilbert?"  
A Elena scoppiò il cuore. Si voltò, andando a guardare negli occhi l'infermiera che l'aveva chiamata e pregando con ogni fibra del suo essere che le avrebbe dato una buona notizia.  
"Io, sono io. Come sta? Posso vederlo?"  
"Abbiamo rimosso l'ematoma, e al cervello non è stato inflitto alcun danno. Il paziente adesso è in coma farmacologico, e non si sveglierà prima di domani mattina."  
"Perciò lui…Stefan sta bene? È salvo?" Squittì Elena, che si sarebbe praticamente messa in ginocchio pur di ricevere un segno di assenso a quella domanda. E arrivò, arrivò davvero. L'infermiera annuì.  
"Sì, non è più in pericolo di vita, non si preoccupi e vada a casa a riposare."  
"No, no. Io rimango, voglio essere qui quando si sveglierà." Affermò lei, decisa.  
In quel momento uscì Meredith, si tolse la cuffietta e sorrise. " Te l'ha detto? Sta bene, è tutto okay, e prima che tu me lo dica, non resterai qui. Hai bisogno di dormire, e lui comunque non si sveglierà presto."  
"Ma…"  
"Sarebbe inutile." Proseguì. "Non puoi entrare per adesso, e dovresti stare qui seduta ad aspettare non sappiamo nemmeno quanto. Va' a casa, fatti una doccia e dormi un po'." "Va bene." Rispose infine, rassegnata. Non voleva lasciare Stefan da solo, ma si disse che non avevo senso passare l'intera nottata in corridoio, se non poteva stargli accanto. "Ma se dovesse succedere qualcosa, qualsiasi minima cosa, chiamami, Meredith, okay?"  
"Te lo prometto."

 _"_ _Mi dispiace non essere riuscito a vedere la cometa con te."  
"È colpa mia, sono io che ho il coprifuoco." Rise Elena.  
"E comunque, non m'importa niente. È stato un primo appuntamento perfetto, c'era la pizza, e le fragole e le nostre mille chiacchiere e…"  
Si avvicinò a lui, sollevandosi sulla punta dei piedi solo un po', fino ad arrivare a rubargli un bacio.  
"C'eri tu."  
I cuori di entrambi batterono forte contro le loro casse toraciche, e Stefan si sentì talmente bene, era talmente preso da lei e da quel momento che quasi si scordò di essere sotto casa sua, e che sua zia sarebbe potuta spuntare da qualsiasi finestra in qualsiasi momento. Quasi.  
"Giusto, giusto. Meglio andarci piano, o la cosa diventerà imbarazzante."  
"Più per me che per te." Fece lui, passandole il pollice su una guancia.  
"Mh, non ne sarei così sicura."  
"Ci vediamo domani allora."  
"A domani." _

Elena si svegliò di soprassalto, e quella mattina il letto le sembrò decisamente troppo grande. Non che avesse dormito chissà quanto, e per quelle pochissime ore in cui era riuscita a riposare, aveva sognato solo Stefan, perché il suo cervello non riusciva a focalizzarsi su nient'altro. Si alzò, fece una doccia veloce e si ingozzò con un caffè (sì, ne era dipendente) e qualche biscotto, dopodiché schizzò fuori dalla vecchia pensione dei Salvatore, che era ormai da anni casa sua, e si diresse in ospedale. "Si è svegliato?" Chiese all'infermiera che si trovava fuori dalla porta. "Posso entrare?"  
"No, signora, dorme ancora. Però se vuole può vederlo."  
Annuì, e, con cautela, aprì la porta. Stefan era sdraiato al centro di una stanzetta più grande di quanto Elena si aspettasse, aveva una flebo attaccata al braccio e quell'aggeggio sul dito indice che aveva sempre visto solo nei film, che faceva sì che il suono del suo battito cardiaco risuonasse per tutta la stanza. Sembrava sereno, come quando la sera tardi prendeva sonno sul divano. Gli si avvicinò, presa la piccola sediolina che stava accanto al comodino e si sedette accanto al letto.  
"Ciao, Stefan." Sussurrò, accarezzandogli un braccio. "Mi hai fatto prendere uno spavento che ti farò rimpiangere per tutta la vita. Ma ora sei qui, e conta questo." Si asciugò una lacrime traditrice, prima di continuare a parlare. "Ti prometto che aprirò io la libreria per tutto il tempo in cui tu dovrai riposare, so quanto ti dia fastidio saperla chiusa, mi organizzerò per andarci almeno mezza giornata. Però tu svegliati presto, d'accordo? Perché senza di te non so proprio stare." E lo pensava veramente, perché Stefan era parte costante della sua vita da ormai cinque anni, e lei non ricordava neanche più come fosse stare al mondo senza lui che la tenesse per mano, e forse non era sano, ma era la realtà. Elena appoggiò la testa su un angolino del letto, continuando a tenere la mano del suo ragazzo, e, con accanto il calore del suo corpo, si addormentò.  
"Elena, ei. Elena."  
"Meredith, scusami, sono crollata."  
"Tranquilla, è normale dopo la nottata che hai passato. L'orario di visite però è terminato."  
"Sì, sì. D'accordo." Prese le sue cose, e, di malavoglia, si chiuse la porta alle spalle.  
Per quanto vivere senza Stefan le provocasse disagio, Elena non credeva di essere diventata paranoica. Invece, una volta che arrivò a casa e si accorse che la porta d'ingresso era aperta, iniziò ad agitarsi. Possibile che l'avesse lasciata aperta quella mattina, presa dalla fretta di arrivare in ospedale? Entrò, tentando di fare meno rumore possibile, e si diresse in salotto, voltandosi da ogni parte possibile per paura che spuntasse un ladro da qualche angolo. Ma non accadde questo.  
"Tu devi essere Elena."  
Le venne quasi un infarto, e sussultò così forte da risultare quasi imbarazzante, e ora chi diavolo era quello?  
"Io sono Damon, il fratello di Stefan."


	3. Capitolo 2

Elena si portò la tazza alle labbra, lasciò entrare nel suo corpo il tepore della tisana, mentre fissava le stelle attraverso la finestra.  
Dopo l'incidente aveva sempre detto a Jeremy che sua madre e suo padre erano lì, nel cielo, a vegliare su di loro. Di guardare attentamente le due stelle più grandi, le più luminose, perché li avrebbe riconosciuti in esse.  
E forse stupidamente, ci credeva ancora.  
Quanto avrebbe desiderato che in quel momento i suoi genitori fossero più di semplici stelle. Che l'avessero stretta forte, perché quella sera si sentiva a pezzi.  
Per la prima volta in cinque anni si era insinuato nella sua mente il dubbio che Stefan le avesse mentito, e su qualcosa di importante. E la parte peggiore era che non poteva chiedergli spiegazioni.

 _"Io sono Damon, il fratello di Stefan."  
"Non mi aveva detto di avere un fratello."  
Le parole le uscirono spontanee, prima che potesse fermarle, prima di potersi rendere conto di quanto suonasse patetico. Ma non aveva saputo come altro reagire ad un'affermazione del genere.  
"Be', Stefan non è uno a cui piace vantarsi."  
Le rispose lui, ed Elena restò di sasso di fronte a quella reazione. Sembrava così tranquillo, come se fosse una situazione totalmente normale.  
"Tu…hai le chiavi di casa mia, ti fai trovare qui come se niente fosse dicendomi di essere il fratello di un uomo che conosco da cinque anni. E ti sembra tutto okay? Una cosa sulla quale scherzare? Per quanto mi riguarda potrei chiamare la polizia."  
"Innanzi tutto questa è anche casa mia, perciò vacci piano, va bene?" Alzò un braccio e le fece tintinnare un mazzo di chiavi proprio sotto al naso. "E poi, se lui non te ne ha mai parlato, che colpa vuoi che ne abbia io?"  
"Non ti credo." Elena incrociò le braccia sotto il seno e fece un passo indietro, si disse che non poteva essere vero, che quell'uomo doveva essere un pazzo. Ma cosa aveva fatto di male? Perché in quei giorni il mondo aveva deciso di prendersi gioco di lei?  
"Va bene, va bene, mi hai scoperto: non è vero che non ne so nulla. Io vivo a New York da molto tempo, e non sento Stefan da altrettanto. Non siamo legati. Va meglio ora?"  
"No, affatto. Perché dovrei fidarmi?"  
"Questo aiuterebbe?"  
Le mostrò la sua mano destra, e lei schiuse la bocca di qualche centimetro. Portava un anello, un anello blu, un lapislazzulo, come quello di Stefan, l'unica differenza stava nella lettera incisa alla centro, che per lui era una D.  
"È uno stemma di famiglia. Mi credi, adesso?" _

E lei gli aveva creduto. Forse come una perfetta idiota, ma si era detta che oggetti di quel tipo non si rimediavano ovunque, e se quel Damon ne aveva uno, qualcosa doveva pur voler dire.  
Così lui in quel momento si trovava in quella che diceva di essere la sua stanza, a pochi metri da lei, e questo non la faceva sentire per niente bene. Come aveva potuto permetterglielo? Posò la tazza nel lavandino e si fiondò a passo spedito verso le scale, salì al piano di sopra e spalancò la porta senza bussare, perché diamine, non avrebbe bussato in casa sua.  
"Devi spiegarmi." Disse, decisa. Lui si voltò, con la federa del cuscino che stava sistemando tra le mani, e un'espressione interrogativa. Elena si concesse di guardarlo meglio, di cercare di notare qualche somiglianza tra lui e Stefan, ma non ci riuscì. Gli occhi intensi e profondi del suo ragazzo non avevano niente a che fare con quelli cristallini che la stavano fissando, e il ciuffo che ricadeva sulla fronte di quello sconosciuto era troppo scuro, troppo ribelle, per assomigliare alla capigliatura sempre impeccabile di Stefan. I lineamenti di Damon sembravano essere più marcati, la mascella più pronunciata, le gambe un tantino meno lunghe, le labbra più delineate. Era così diverso.  
"Scusami?"  
"Ho detto che voglio spiegazioni." Ripeté lei. "Io non posso dormire sapendo che un perfetto sconosciuto sta a pochi passi di me, è impensabile e inquietante, chiaro? Perciò parla, oppure, ti prego, ti prego, vattene. È già tutto abbastanza difficile."  
"Allora perché mi hai permesso di restare meno di un'ora fa?" Le chiese lui, assottigliando lo sguardo, ed Elena lo odiò. Credeva davvero di essere dalla parte della ragione?  
"Perché mi avevi convinto con l'anello, e penso ancora che se lo hai, è davvero probabile che tu faccia parte della famiglia del mio fidanzato, ma non ti voglio qui. Non so chi sei."  
"Va bene, allora cominciamo da capo." Sospirò lui. Lanciò il cuscino sul letto, si leccò le labbra ed infine le tese la mano. "Piacere, mi chiamo Damon Salvatore."  
A Elena venne quasi da ridere, quella situazione era talmente strana da risultare comica, e lui era un cretino.  
"Potresti per favore stringerla, così da non farmi sentire un deficiente completo? Grazie."  
"Va bene, okay. Elena Gilbert. Ma questo non cambia le cose."  
Lui la ignorò. "Sono nato qui, a Mystic Falls. I miei genitori si chiamavano Lily e Giuseppe. Avevo sette anni quando la pancia di mia madre iniziò a crescere a dismisura, e pochi mesi dopo nacque Stefan. Piangeva tutto il tempo da piccolo, è sempre stato più sentimentale di me. Io giocavo a pallone, infastidivo le ragazzine e facevo i dispetti alle signore anziane, mentre lui se ne stava seduto sul suo sgabello a leggere."  
" Va' avanti."  
"Mio padre aveva un piccolo studio legale a Richmond, che con il tempo si ingrandì, portandoci a trasferirci. In un modo o nell'altro io finii il liceo, ma non avevo nessuna intenzione di iscrivermi al college, così me ne andai, stanco di dover stare a discutere con la mia famiglia giorno e notte. Mia madre quattro anni dopo si ammalò e tornai, ma quando morì, Stefan e mio padre decisero di tornare qui. Io non ne avevo nessuna intenzione. Non vedo mio fratello da allora, e se te lo stai chiedendo, no, non ero presente al funerale di nostro padre due anni e mezzo fa."  
Elena non sapeva cosa dire. Quel racconto, per quanto non volesse ammetterlo a sé stessa, le sembrava quasi sensato, e tante cose le tornavano, come la professione del papà di Stefan, la malattia di sua madre, che non aveva mai conosciuto, o il periodo in cui erano arrivati in città, che sembrava coincidere.  
"Neanche Giuseppe mi ha mai parlato di te, ed io l'ho conosciuto." Confessò, poiché era una delle uniche cose che non le tornavano.  
"Lasciami dire che non ne sono sorpreso." Rispose, facendo un sorrisino amaro. "Non siamo mai andati d'accordo, ma proprio mai. Ho smesso di essere suo figlio tanto tempo fa. Ora sai tutto quanto, ma se vuoi posso trovarmi un'altra sistemazione per un po'. Capisco che per te possa essere strano, in effetti. Ma tornerò con i documenti, sappilo."  
"No." Rispose Elena, ed era sicura che se ne sarebbe pentita. "Resta. Se è vero quello che dici, questa casa è più tua che mia." Ammise, sospirando.  
"Ti ringrazio."  
"Posso solo farti un ultima domanda?"  
"Va bene, purché sia l'ultima." Scherzò, ma Elena non ci fece caso.  
"Perché sei tornato?"  
Damon guardò prima lei, poi il pavimento, ed infine lei di nuovo.  
"Mi hanno chiamato, essendo il suo parente più stretto. Ed io dovevo esserci, perché nonostante tutto, rimane il mio fratellino."  
"Il tuo fratellino aveva bisogno di te quando hanno seppellito vostro padre."  
Lo disse, e non se ne pentì, neanche per un momento. Perché lei aveva assistito, era lì a stringere il corpo scosso dai singhiozzi di Stefan, mentre la tomba di Giuseppe veniva calata sotto terra, e non si sarebbe mai dimenticata del modo in cui lui si aggrappava alla sua maglietta, straziato e consumato dal dolore di aver perso definitivamente tutta la sua famiglia.  
"Buonanotte, Damon."

"Ti ha dato di volta il cervello? In casa tua?"  
"Stamattina mi ha fatto trovare l'atto di proprietà sul tavolo della cucina, perciò no, Care, a quanto pare si trova in casa sua."  
Caroline spense l'auto ed Elena smontò, ritrovandosi nell'ormai, suo malgrado, familiare parcheggio dell'ospedale. Sospirò, spostandosi i capelli dalla faccia, ma il vento che soffiava quel giorno in quella piccola cittadina della Virginia sembrava non darsi per vinto.  
"Perché nessuno mi ha chiamato? Possibile che stia ancora dormendo? Voglio dire, sono passati quasi tre giorni, non può essere normale." Rifletté ad alta voce, salendo le scale che portavano in terapia intensiva. "Avevo detto a Meredith di tenermi informata, ma a quanto pare non si è preoccupata di farlo."  
"Ti sbagli, Elena."  
"Be', io non credo proprio." Si voltò, trovandosi la dottoressa proprio di fronte a lei. "Nessuno si è degnato di alzare il telefono per aggiornarmi, cosa dovrei pensare?"  
"Venite nel mio studio."  
Elena obbedì, seguendola in una piccola stanza grigia e sedendosi su di una poltroncina con Caroline. Meredith si posizionò dall'altra parte della scrivania, iniziando a guardarla in un modo che la fece agitare non poco.  
"Dimmi ciò che devi dirmi, ti prego." La supplicò, andando a toccarsi il ciondolo che Stefan le aveva regalato qualche tempo prima. "È…peggiorato?"  
"No, non si tratta di questo." Scosse la testa, tamburellando le dita sul tavolo.  
"Il cervello è una macchina meravigliosa, Elena." Iniziò. "Ma, in casi come questo, può essere danneggiato. Quando il cervello è troppo danneggiato per continuare a funzionare si parla di morte cerebrale: tutti i pensieri cessano, come anche tutti i controlli involontari su respiro e ritmo cardiaco. Senza le apparecchiature mediche la persona morirebbe subito. Ma questo, fortunatamente, non è il caso di Stefan."  
"Perché me ne stai parlando, allora?" Chiese Elena, con la voce ridotta ad un rantolo.  
"Perché esiste una secondo opzione. Se il cervello è danneggiato ma non al punto di smettere completamente di funzionare si ha lo stato di coma: l'attività si riduce al minimo e la persona non è più consapevole. È come se dormisse in un sonno senza sogni da cui non può essere svegliata."  
"Stefan è in coma?" Fu Caroline a chiederlo, perché la ragazza con la pelle olivastra seduta accanto a lei stava trattenendo il fiato. Non aveva la forza necessaria per digerire un altro colpo del genere, proprio no.  
"Ma tu avevi detto…" Farfugliò "Avevi detto che il come era farmacologico, e che lui si sarebbe svegliato presto."  
"Il suo cervello non è pronto, Elena. Non è pronto a riprendere la sua funzione, è come se, dopo questo forte trauma, avesse bisogno di un po' di riposo. Ma dal coma si può uscire, e infatti la maggior parte dei pazienti si risveglia in breve tempo grazie alle cure dei medici. Il risveglio però non avviene di colpo come nei film; il paziente passa attraverso varie fasi che lo portano dalla totale assenza di reazioni alla consapevolezza e al contatto con il mondo che lo circonda. E noi dovremo aiutarlo."  
"Come? Che devo fare? Perché qualsiasi cosa, qualsiasi, che potrebbe farlo stare meglio, io la farò." Elena allungò la mano fino a stringere quella della dottoressa, in una tacita richiesta di aiuto.  
"Parlagli, fagli ascoltare della musica, leggigli un libro, insomma, dagli degli stimoli. Costantemente. Questo aiuterà il cervello a reagire."  
"Va bene, d'accordo. Posso vederlo?"  
"A dire la verità, in questo momento, c'è già qualcuno in stanza con lui."

 _Mystic Falls, 1996  
"Stefan! Stefan prendi! Dai!"  
Damon lanciò la piccola palla di gomma in direzione di suo fratello per la millesima volta, e lui, come sempre, la seguì con i suoi grandi occhioni verdi e rise, battendo le mani.  
"Ha solo un anno, ancora non puoi giocare a pallone con lui, Damon." Gli sorrise la madre, chinandosi, per passare una mano nella sua capigliatura sbarazzina. Lui la guardò, incrociò le braccia e fece il broncio.  
"Ma mamma" si lamentò "A me piace tanto il Football e voglio che piace anche Stefan. Voglio giocare con lui, quando diventa grande?"  
Lilian sorrise, sapeva che tutto ciò che Damon desiderava era condividere le sue passioni con il fratello e insegnargli a vedere il mondo. Era così impaziente di viversi Stefan, e lei sperava più di ogni altra cosa che una volta cresciuti si sarebbero vissuti davvero, nel bene e nel male, che sarebbero stati la coppia migliore di sempre.  
"Piano piano, lo diventerà. E tu ci sarai sempre per lui, non è vero?"  
"Certo, mamma!" gridò, sorridendo. "È il mio fratellino_


End file.
